


Too Fast, Two Eggs

by vaporeon



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Crack Pairing, M/M, crack ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporeon/pseuds/vaporeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yoshi and sonic are reunited after many months of being apart. but something is different with yoshi; what could it be??????</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boys Named Prince Blanket and Prince Migan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [maxwell doyle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=maxwell+doyle).



* * *

 

     “yoshi, I've missed you so much……” sonic cried, adjusting his gloves on his hands. yoshi's big nose was so green and beautiful, sonic couldn't help himself to lick his lips out of attraction.

     “yoshi,” sonic repeated, “yoshi, I'm so glad we're here together now.” yoshi did not say anything. 

     something was wrong. sonic did not know what was wrong, but he knew something was wrong with his darling egg sandwich: yoshi the dinosaur. why was yoshi not talking to sonic: the love of his life??? sonic dreaded the day yoshi was going to leave forever, and he wanted to prevent it as much as he possibly could.

     “owojwowo,” said yoshi, using his yoshi noises. his nose was so attractive, round, and green––and not to mention shiny––sonic could barely understand what yoshi was saying, that's how distracted he was. “oowo????? owow.”

     “all that matters now is that we're here,” sonic whispered, caressing yoshi in his blue arms, stroking yoshis red spikes that ran down his back. “together.”

     yoshi stepped away from sonic, appalled and scared. he avoided sonics eyes, as he stared sadly into the ground. the pain in his round, big eyes clouded his vision, made his eyes look glazed and dazed. sonic smiled at yoshi, a shy, embarrassed little smile; however, yoshi did not look up. yoshi was in pain, but sonic would never understand the pain that yoshi was going through.

     “yoshi, what's wrong? tell me,” sonic pondered, grabbing yoshis shoulders, as he looked into yoshis eyes lovingly, and gave him a big, big sloppy kiss. he parted, “whats wrong, yoshi? you have to tell me, we're going to get through this….together.”

     yoshi shied away from sonics gaze, and whispered, “…..owowoowji wowoow,” yoshi almost started crying, the pain was terrible and hurt, “wowo noon wowoowowj owow.”

     suddenly, yoshi fell on the ground, spasms taking over his tiny body, crippling him. sonic wailed, as yoshi screamed in pain. sonic was so worried, he did not know what was happening. yoshi squatted, tears brimming in his big, round eyes.

     “YOSHI!!!!!!!" sonic screamed, "I'LL HELP YOU, TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!!!!!!!” yoshi would not respond.

     finally, two small eggs popped out of yoshi's behind, the two eggs shiny and beautiful. yoshi settled down, and closed his eyes, for he was so tired, so exhausted, he had just lay an egg. two eggs, in fact. sonic sighed with relief and said, “yoshi, are you alright?”

     a tumbling came from the two eggs, and they hatched. sonic's eyes grew wide as he saw the eggs shake and shake, and out came a little sonic mutant, and a little yoshi mutant. yoshi was resting, it was an exhausting birth for him. sonic picked up his two new babies, and kissed their heads, as they wailed for food.

     sonic peered at yoshi, “what should we name them?” no response, yoshi was still sleeping. he looked at his babies lovingly, and checked their genders. twin boys. sonic smiled, and thought, “wow, our entire family is made out of males! how funny. i will name them prince blanket and prince migan…. my beautiful children.”

     yoshi's eyes opened a little, he moaned, “owl oowowoow? owow loaf??”

     sonic smiled, and said, “rest, my love. the children are safe. twin boys, my love. i named them.”

     “owl lnfnaowowllw???”

     “yes,” sonic nodded, happy, “i named them blanket, he's the one that looks more like you… and princess migan, the one that resembled me. twin boys, yoshi, twin boys….”

     “oaudfjoaifjalsf???”

     “yes, yoshi, we will resume our…” he paused, and looked at his children, wailing for food. they were hungry, a type of hungry food would not fix. “our… activities.” yoshi fell back into a peaceful rest.

     sonic grabbed yoshis berries that he had stored inside a bag after their walk. he then fed his newborn children, and smiled.

     this was the life.

 

 

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Domesticated Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoshi and sonic are having domestic troubles and their children blanket and migan do not know what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thank you to max ingerman for the creative title. youre so clever, max ingerman!!!!

* * *

 

     yoshi and sonic were having domestic issues. blanket and migan were alone a lot. they were just seven-years-old. yoshi and sonic had been together for so long, but yoshi was pushing sonic over the edge. sonic was about ready to BEAT yoshi at times, but he never did, he did not want blanket and migan to be like him. yoshi was becoming so craving, and so annoying, sonic could not _stand_ yoshi sometimes. sonic was about ready to leave the yoshi-sonic household, but he thought of his children. the children came first, then his love with yoshi. if he could fix his relationship with yoshi, he would. and he will, once yoshi learns to stop acting this way. he _would_ gain back the love of yoshi, if it was the last thing he did. he wanted to leave, leave, leave, but he loved yoshi still, and his children.

     one night, blanket was wrapped in a blanket, migan at his side. he heard yoshi and sonic, his pappas, arguing, screaming, throwing things. he was afraid. prince blanket turned to migan, tears in his eyes, as he cuddled the blanket to his face. migan grabbed the blanket from blanket and cuddled with his twin brother. they were both scared, and just seven-years-old.

     “migan,” blanket wailed, scared for his life. “when will they stop??? im scared.”

     “it will end eventually, blanket,” prince migan said, hugging his twin brother lovingly. “we’ll get through this, together, okay??? we have to, everything will be better soon, don’t worry, blanket.”

     “but i’m scared, anyway,” blanket cried into the blanket, “i don’t want to get hurt anymore. i just, i just, i’m afraid and i don’t want to leave this home!”

     prince migan sighed, and held his brother close. he understood that his brother was afraid, he was too, but he would not show it. he would be strong for his brother, and he would protect his brother, prince blanket, with all his power. this house was his, his and his brothers, dynasty, even if it was considered “weirdo dynasty”, and he had to preserve it as much as he possibly could.

     “migan,” blanket wailed again, “i just want them to stop!”

     migan ignored blanket for once, he listened in on yoshi and sonic’s argument this time. what were they even arguing about? something dumb probably! like “who’s making egg sandwiches? is it cannibalism for yoshi?” or, “we’re going on a cruise! what? you can’t run on a cruise! of course not, you’ll have to wait a week before you can go fast, sonic!” or, “who’s going to pick up the kids?” or, “will blanket be teased for his name? oh, let’s go ride the magic blanket, instead of magic carpet. can’t we rename him? no! we named him this the first moment he was born”, or, “migan? why is it spelled like that? shouldn’t it be megan? no!” migan wanted to cry, but he had to be strong. these arguments were dumb as butts, but he would not show his fear.

     “we _are_ going on the cruise!” yoshi screamed, in his yoshi language. migan had learned to decipher yoshi’s mad rambling, and he understood _yoshinese_ fluently.

     “no, yoshi,” sonic sighed, “i can’t run on the cruise. i need to constantly go fast! i can’t do that on the cruise! you want to make me stop running? how dare you, yoshi! you’re a terrible person! a terrible, terrible, terrible, person!”

     “i’m so sorry sonic, but think of the children,” yoshi says, almost screaming, “sonic, do you want your children, _our_ children, to just be home, and not experience the world? we’ve saved up for this cruise for many years now, and they deserve a break––as well as us.”

     “but…” sonic began, whining, almost, “but…. but running!”

     migan thought that sonic’s argument was bad, and that his pappa wasn’t being fair to yoshi at all. blanket began wailing again, scared for his life, probably. migan had to put an end to this terribleness!

     “blanket,” migan said, quietly, so he would not disturb blanket’s crying, “i am going to go talk to them. i might be seven-years-old only, but i will try my best to convince them to… to listen to me! yoshi has a point, blanket. yoshi isn’t always that smart, i’ll admit, but for once i think he has a point??? this cruise sounds like an experience, and i would love to go. pappa sonic is just being annoying, because he _always_ wants to run, but he _always_ runs! it’s not fair. i’m going to go put my opinion into this argument.”

     “migan, no,” blanket looked up at migan, blinking away tears, “you’ll get hurt. sonic will beat you up! he has a tendency to do this with doctor eggman when he is angry. don’t make him angry! i’ve heard him _beat_ yoshi once! yoshi was wailing and moaning and it was just terrible! _terrible_! you’ll get hurt, migan. listen to your brother, for _once_!”

     migan made a face. he did not think sonic was beating yoshi that one time. sure, sonic would beat up doctor eggman, but he did not think sonic would ever beat yoshi. migan thought it was part of their nightly routine during the weekends, which migan and blanket were told to never interrupt or else they would be in big trouble. migan blinked and then said, “i’m going to do this. it’s our only hope. _i’m_ our only hope! i have to stop this terror in our household.”

     “migan, please,” blanket began, frowning with sadness, “don’t do th––”

     “BLANKET!!!!!! DON’T MAKE _ME_ BEAT YOU!!!!!! STOP THIS AT ONCE!!! I KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO DO!!!!! AND IF SOMETHING GOES WRONG I’LL SAY I’M BLANKET SO _YOU_ TAKE THE BLAME, WE _ARE_ TWINS AFTER ALL!!!”

     “i’m sorry,” blanket said, looking down in shame, “wait, wait, wait, wait, wait a minute…. did i hear what i _think_ i just heard? did i _hear_ what i think i just heard??? i’m sorry, _what_? you can’t blame it on _me_! i’m innocent, _you’re_ guilty!”

     “i shouldn’t have revealed my plan,” migan said, shaking his head in unhappiness, “shame. now i can’t carry it out!” migan smiled at his brother, sweetly and sadly. “darling brother, i’ll come back alive,” the screams from yoshi and sonic were heard, “don’t worry,” it felt like migan was beginning to try and convince himself, rather than blanket, “i’ll be….” a crash! “...fine.” migan gulped and opened the door to the twins’ room and waltzed out to his parents.

     “stop! you broke my eggmobile! that’s actually one of my precious stolen items,” sonic cried, looking at the remains of the eggmobile, which was a cellular mobile cellphone which doctor eggman used often. sonic had stolen it in a frenzy when they were battling, and eggman has been looking for it since. sonic did not want to break it, as it served as a sort of bribing item, but now yoshi had broken it, and he was furious, both of them. “how dare you, yoshi!” sonic raised his hand.

     “stop it, sonic!” migan screamed, and dove into sonic’s hand, as sonic brought his hand down to slap prince migan. migan slammed onto the ground, touching his face in pain, from the slap that sonic had branded on his face. he quivered with fear.

     “prince migan,” sonic whispered, looking down at migan, afraid of his hand and scared for migan’s life, “migan…”

     “now you’ve done it!” yoshi screeched, putting his head into his hands. “you’ve slapped our poor child!”

     migan conjured up all his strength and screamed at his parents, “you guys are being so dumb! don’t you realize that a cruise would sound awesome! sonic, shut up and go on the cruise! you run every single day! just shut up and do something yoshi wants to do! yoshi, stop being so rude to sonic! it’s disrespectful to what he wants, and enjoys doing! respect him and what he likes! _both_ of you! stop fighting! it’s enough! blanket is _crying_ out of fear of our _lives_ , stop it now you guys! you’ve been fighting non-stop for two months,” migan let out a mighty roar, and continued, “just STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

     yoshi and sonic paused, looking at each other in shame. sonic bowed down and put migan in his arms and cuddled him, “i’m sorry, migan. i was so mean to yoshi, your father, and to you, and blanket, of course,” sonic turned to yoshi, frowning with sadness, “i’m sorry, honey. i love you more than anything. i would love to go on the cruise. let’s not fight anymore.”

     yoshi cried, and said, with relief in his voice, “it’s alright, sonic. i’m sorry, too! we were both terrible people,” yoshi was talking so fast his yoshinese was broken, “sonic… i love you more than anything, let’s go on that cruise and never fight again.”

     migan looked up at his parents, as they shared a big, long, romantic, sloppy kiss. migan cried out of relief, and blanket ran out of their room, smiling ear to ear. he screamed, “pappa, papa, we’re…. i’m so happy!” blanket rushed into their parents arms, smiling.

     it was a good day. a day to remember. migan was happy, for the first time in months. everyone was happy, for the first time in months.

 

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second chapter of the thrilling saga


	3. A Cruise Down the Hawaiian BOrder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sonic, yoshi, prince migan, and prince blanket—the perfect family—go on their long awaited cruise down the hawaiian border, and it seems like a lovely time to escape and reconnect with everyone; however, mario, sonics rival and yoshis best bro, is there too, and tensions run high between mario and sonic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know you were all waiting for this long awaited chapter. im sure i had my fans sitting in suspense. yes, im sure of it.   
> WARNING;  
> there is some nsfw up in here towards the end. the long awaited chapter has some long awaited smex scenes.

**Chapter Three: The Cruise Down the Hawaiian Border [Pt. 1]**

     it was migan, blanket, and sonic’s first time on a cruise. yoshi has been on a cruise many times before with his bro, mario. sometimes yoshi calls mario his maribro, but sonic says that’s cheesy, so yoshi doesn’t call him that too much. yoshi was excited to see his bro mario again, though he knew that there was a rivalry between sonic and mario that was deeply engraved with a toxicity that could not be mended overnight. Blanket and Migan were excited to see their uncle mario again, but sonic was in an awful mood ever since the family walked out of the airplane, drove down to the port, and hopped onto the long awaited cruise. before migan got on the boat he swore to himself an blanket that he, quote unquote, “would NOT be seasick even if dr eggman was threatening his precious life”. sonic took it too seriously and spied around the campus of the boat to make sure that dr eggman wasn’t around; yoshi would roll his eyes and sigh in yoshinese, and blanket laughed at everyone and everything because he was sort of being a dick recently to prove himself as someone who was not weak and scared of domestic troubles.

     migan looked out at the city rolling away behind them as the cruise sailed out and his ocean journey began. the sunshine beamed into the azure waves that pummeled the big metal contraption that busted through the wet. he blinked and promised Jesus and blanket that he would not be seasick, and after all it was such a nice day so why would he get seasick in the first place? he heard blanket walk up to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

     “how are you hanging in there, champ,” blanket asked, only pretending to be concerned, “is your stomach treating you well?”

     “Actualky it is,” migan retorted in a fiery passion, “I’m feeling the greatest ever. nothing can change that feeling, blanket. I feel fine and great!”

     “That’s what you always say though, so…”

     “no, I know, but this time I actually mean it,” migan insisted, nodding his head into the breeze, “This feels great and everything is fine. Im glad we were finally able to get on this cruise once and for all, you know?”

     blanket considered this, “yes, you’re right. with papa and pappa always arguing it’s always so hard to get things done in our household. at least you were finally able to slap some sense into them once and for all.”

     “Yeah, and you were being a wuss like usual, blanket!”

     “THAT IS HURTFUL AND I COULD TELL ON YOU FOR THAT BUT I WON’T BECAUSE I AM MUCH MORE LOYAL TO MY BROTHER THAN MY FEELINGS AND THAT’S SAYING SOMETHING ):,” yelled blanket, and then he stopped, sitting down on the deck, short of breath, “don’t worry about it, champ. it’s all good. i know you were joking only.”

     “i wasn’t actually joking—”

     “let s leave this conversation at that, thanks,” blanket cut his darling brother Migan off with a small glare that blazed with an angry fire that could have, and might as well have, originated from hell.

     loud footsteps boomed behind them and migan turned around instantly to reveal the one and only: uncle mario! migan bounced up on his feet and ran over the mario crying tears of joy, blanket just inches behind him. mario plucked migan up and caressed him, gently rubbing migan’s stomach on his, marios, own stomach; which felt nice, but migan would not admit that and he jumped off of marios chest, feeling happy, and let blanket have a turn. after their emotional greeting, migan could barely see out of his eyes anymore; the tears blurred his vision completely.

     “mario, im so glad to see you again,” migan cried, a smile plastered on his tormented face, “i’m so happy you are on this cruise with us.”

     “yes, me too,” mario nodded, touching his moustache gently, “i am so glad that your parents managed to get the ticket just in time. they were debating about it for so long, so i am glad that there was finally an outcome to the long debate.”

     “i agree. it was all migan who finally got them to realize how much they actually loved each other, though! they haven’t been separated since they got here, and if that’s not love, i don’t know what is.” blanket added, happily skipping aruond marios blue overall pants.

     “yes that sounds really quite nice,” mario said, “now, excuse me, i have to go check in my baggage into my room. i will return later though, so wait and i will return in so soon.”

     “alright, uncle mario!” the two brothers cried in unisionn and mario jumped away and into the cabin. they loved uncle mario so much, and it was so great to be with him again on this magnificent cruise.

     then sonic came running up to them, “children, it is time for dinner,” he panted, as if he had run a long, and then looked over migan carefully and added, “are you alright? you seem fine, but you just can’t tell what dr eggmans pranks are……”

     “yes, i’m fine, pappa!” migan shrieked, shying away from sonic’s hands that tried to grasp onto migan’s fur. “i didn’t see dr eggman once on this entire trip. it’s fine.”

     “did you guys see uncle mario?”

     “yeah, we did,” blanket cooed, “and he was looking fresh as usual!”

     sonics eyes narrowed, “ _fresh as usual_. how does one become _fresh as usual_? is that just something you achieve automatically or must you achieve that manually? _fresh as usual_. can one even describe _fresh as usual_? is it difficult to become _fresh as usual_ , or can i do that simply?”

     “chill, pappa,” migan crowed, “let’s just go eat dinner.”

     “alright, yeah, but what about me being fresh as––”

     blanket rolled his eyes, “we can take that after dinner. now let’s go; i’m sure papa is waiting for us over there at the dinner center.”

 

                         ~ * ~ * ~

 

     the dinner center was crowded, but that did not stop sonic from eating like a hedgehog minus the hedge (if you do not get the joke this is an explanation: if you have the word hedgehog, omit the hedge, you are left with hog. so he ate like a hog. it is a pun you ignorant asshole), and it felt fine to let his blue spikes loose for once and not worry about going fast 24/7. he didn’t want to admit to yoshi that he was right all along about the cruise being relaxing, but he knew—and that was something, and enough!—that yoshi was always right. though he would never admit it.

     prince migan and prince blanket were eating their chicken like ravenous creatures, and it was a pleasant sight for both yoshi and sonic; he could see the love growing in yoshi’s eyes as he stared at their two children munching up their dinners like there was no tomorrow. sonic squinted a little and looked toward the door. mario was supposed to come any minute now, and despite sonics arguments against having mario spend this first dinner with his family, yoshi still insisted. so now mario had to come to his family dinner. did sonic care? no. did sonic pretend to not care? yes. scratch that, sonic is definitely lying when he says he did not care.

     did sonic care? yes. did sonic pretend to not care? yes. was it noticeable that he did care? yes. embarrassingly, it was stark that he was angry with yoshi that mario had to come to their first dinner on their cruise. maribro would have to chill the fuck out if he wanted to have dinner with sonics family.

     sonic tried to dismiss the thought as yoshi asked the two boys in yoshinese, “how is your chicken?”

     “it’s superb!” migan yelped, still eating the chicken, “thank you so much for letting us come to this amazing cruise!”

     “yeah!” blanket agreed, tearing the meat with his sharp teeth.

     sonic felt a pang of love for the two boys, and instantly felt guilty when that love faded into anger once mario came walking through the doors and sat himself down at their table. his ultimate rival……..yet there was something strange……..sonic thought mario could be a little…..attractive…..but only if he shaved the goddamn moustache of his. sonic looked around wildly as he dismissed the thought, as if he believed that someone could have heard what he was thinking. it was all clear. he was fine. no one had heard him.

     “hi mario!” yoshi said gleefully, “we ordered something for you already, we hope you don’t mind.”

     “No, that is fine,” mario said, nodding to everyone in greeting, “how is everyone? migan, blanket? is that chicken serving you well?”

     “the chicken is _fantastic!_ ” blanket screamed, banging his knife on the table, “just _fantastic_!”

     “good.” mario nodded.

     sonic grunted. it would be a long, long night.

 

                         ~ * ~ * ~

 

     “thank god that is over!!!!” sonic yelled at yoshi, who was petting the blanket, patting down the folds that crinkled the edges. “mario is awful. i hate your friends. get new ones.”

     “well i think mario is really great,” yoshi retorted calmly, “and i will not get new friends.” he paused, watching sonic’s face contort with disappointment and anger, “besides, we’re here now, so let’s not argue. it’s _our_ vacation, so come on, let’s have a good time.”

     sonic considered this, and sat down on the bed next to yoshi. but yet he still said, “it technically isn’t _our_ vacation if mario is here hanging out with us all the time.”

     “yes, and it technically isn’t _our_ vacation when blanket and migan are here hanging out with us all the time,” yoshi teased. just then he felt a flaming passion pulse through him, and he knew he just had to touch sonic to release the joy he was feeling, so he tossed himself onto sonic’s back and whispered, “come on now, it’s our time now.”

     this caught sonic’s attention. he sighed and looked up at his husbands beautiful brown eyes and amazingly round green nose, “razz my berries*, hot stuff. razz my berries.” (* _in case youre fucking wondering “razz my berries” means excite or impress me and its a 1950s slang_ )

     yoshi did want to razz sonic’s berries––meaning excite or impress him—so he pushed sonic up against the bedframe and brought himself down onto sonic’s small lips and gave him a smexy kiss. sonic accepted it, and opened his mouth as yoshi rammed his long lizard tongue down sonic’s mouth. this is so fucking smexy, yoshi caught himself thinking as he kept making out with sonic, this would be in the ‘hardcore’ section of pornhub dot com, in all honesty.

     sonic grabbed yoshi and pushed the green dinosaur up against the blue hedgehog’s tender, muscular body and began grinding yoshi’s small dino-dick against his blue fur; and they were still making out––it was fucking glorious. yoshi felt himself going into a mode of pleasure and happiness, and it was all so ethereal; it was pure ecstasy. and now yoshi knew it was time, so he slammed sonic down under him, and sonic let out a little moan as yoshi rammed his dino-dick into sonic’s blue furry asshole and pushed and pushed that dino-dick far inside his anus.

     “oh yeah, razz my berries,” yoshi whispered smexually to sonic, who wailed in response, “come on, we gotta go fast.”

     and yoshi thrusted again; and that was also fucking glorious, because sonic wailed and panted and pushed his blue furry asshole farther up yoshis dino-dick for ultimate pleasure as he clutched the sheets. but there was a knock on the door. yoshi screeched in order to get sonic to ignore it, and thrusted himself into sonic again. boy, did he love topping! the door flew open and in came mario.

“what are you guys doing and why did you not invite me to this mario party,” mario asked, looking intensly at yoshi and sonic.”

sonic screamed and fell away from yoshi and then tumbled off the bed, his gloves gooey, “what the FUCK mario! get out!”

     yoshi was embarrassed, “mario, what is it? i didn’t want you to see me this way.”

     “i was just wondering why i was not invited to this party, that is all,” mario said, “anyway, dr eggman is here and he is kind of trying to kill prince migan and prince blanket but they locked their doors so they are safe for now since i told them to lock their doors; however, this does not imply that they will be safe forever so i suggest you hurry up and help me rescue their poor precious behinds before it is too late for any saving.”

     “FUCKING EGGMAN!!!!!” sonic screamed, compiling himself, even though he just had some ultimate smex with his husband. he turned to yoshi, “hey, sorry, this will have to wait. i have to go save migan and blanket.”

     “i’m coming with you,” yoshi said, “i’m not letting you go alone into that dangerous situation.”

     “and i am coming too,” mario said, “i can help save the day like i usually do.”

     “aw fine okay, whatever,” sonic sighed, “but i’m only letting you come along because we need all the help we can get….not because i like you or anything; i actually think you’re a massive dong.”

     “confirmed.” mario said.

     “i have no idea what that means,” sonic answered, “but we should hurry.”

     and so they ran out of the room and dashed away to save migan and blanket.

 

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how fucking great was that

**Author's Note:**

> the end of chapter 1 of a thrilling series


End file.
